Acclaim for Each Chances
by MendyMendy
Summary: How bout Sanosuke and Megumi alone, in Kamiya Dojo, ready to face and encounter villains...and betrayers, too! a fanfic of a newbie, it is.... XD


ACCLAIM OF EACH Chance 

Minna-san, everyone, its nice making your works here, since I'm a newbie here, umm, err, my own work must have been based on my fave fan fictions also made here with the respective authors but swear, it's my original story (am not an imitator)! XD…yeah that's what I think, I'm not sure if my story is unique but I hope so it is! Saa! Let's start, shall we?

**CHAPTER 1: A TOKYO TRIP WITHOUT MEGUMI?!**

Another sky of orange features with the golden sun had enfolded Kamiya Dojo. Kenshin, together with Yahiko and his son at the top of his, sitting still in his shoulders and Kaoru preparing lots of baggage is about to leave off for a vacation trip in Tokyo, including the fighter moron who is still on his way through the dojo. However, one of them refused to join, the lady fox, being demanding, cleaning up her archives in the clinic, has took place of Kenji for the red-haired man to help his wife with the luggage. "Promise me little boy, never be Hitokiri Battousai just like your dad." She murmured as Megumi chuckled. While playing off with the child, Kaoru suddenly offered the young lady doctor a fresh sumptuous set of takoyaki dish, knowing that the fox lady was all distressed and haggard letting herself be entertained instantly with Kenji.

"Megumi-chan, a woman, if she cares about beauty, should be powerful enough to entice man's facet. Don't push yourself too hard, we should remain beautiful no matter what!" She said while standing firm at the porch and going away after smiling on the fox lady.

"That's what I thought how Kenshin desperately caught your heart Kaoru." Meg smirked as her statements run on her thought.

Megumi was about to bite the first bit of the five-piece teriyaki in the first stick saying "Itadakimasu.". Yahiko abruptly saw her and swiftly went toward her to beg one of Megumi's teriyaki sticks, with sparkling eyes and a childlike cry.

"Yamete Yahiko! You're already overreacting. Okay, okay I'll give you one."

Megumi gave the stick that she was about to eat, not being very anxious after all there's still two left sticks. All of a sudden, another outcry from Kenji was heard, and to find out why, is because he was envied with the food of Yahiko's. Prior to what Megumi had observed, she thought that Yahiko don't have the plan to give him at least a bite or one, and walked through them to scold Yahiko. It was too late though when Yahiko hurriedly ran away and saw the fox lady approaching her with a glower. The couple lately realized Kenji's outcry and was shocked that it's just Megumi who's with their son and is in awe why he is crying after all that she's with him. Megumi already showing the fox ears grumbled,

"What is it, Ken-san, Kaoru-chan? Don't worry I'll take care of Kenji, it's just a sort of teasing with Yahiko and he cried."

Still puzzled that there's no presence of Yahiko, they ignored the situation and went back to what they're suppose to do. Megumi sighed and has no choice but to give again one stick to stop him from crying. Megumi still found ease that there's one left on the container.

"I hope this last one is really meant for me Kami-sama." She whispered with relief that she can now surpass her great hunger of not eating her lunch and just drinking the green tea during her breakfast.

"KITSUNE-CHAN!" A rooster head man wearing an aku jacket with a huge baggage at his back suddenly yelled at him, running ahead the dojo as fast as he can. As he comes near with the fox lady who's about to hold up the stick, he brought down his baggage and took a seat next to Kitsune and recognized something on her lap, a stick of teriyaki in a small container.

"Oh thanks Kitsune-chan, ya really reserved one for me." Sano whined as he unmindfully got all teriyaki pieces with one widening of his mouth.

"Sano, nnnnnoooooooooooo!" Megumi yelled as she shivered with a mix of infuriation. Sano then, never mind and swallowed all of those in just one intake.

"Hmm!" He said.

"I'm probably sure that this one's not made by Kaoru, right?" He said again with a grin.

Sano, turning his head on Megumi with a fury of fire around her body, with her nasty fox ears and a hand ready to smack anyone on her way, mumbled,

"Uh oh, this isn't good."

Sano was about to stand but didn't afford to do it since he can make no movements after being flipped away with Kitsune's raging punch saying "Sanosuke no baka!"

Megumi, after all wasn't satisfied when Sano fell off the ground with bruises and was still trying to catch up with rooster head for another smack when he ran away. Suddenly, Megumi felt the unusual heaviness of her body and started to feel unwell, already coughing with form of runny nose. It seems that the fox lady lost all her energy and _good health_ for this very hectic week and being soaked wet in the rain two days ago.

"Megumi?"

Sano stopped for a while as he realized his fox lady more and more getting distressed and tired, while coughing hardly enough.

"Megumi, are you alright?"

Sano said with bothered face as he placed his one hand on her shoulder. Megumi grinned and replied

"You're tricked" and gave the moron an explosive upper cut (poor Sano).

The golden ball in the sky was already in vain. Finally, Kaoru and Ken-san had finished off with all the things needed for their vacation trip. Yahiko have not yet returned to the dojo as well as the little Kenji sleeping peacefully inside the room. Megumi had her continual work for the hospital archive as Sano watches at her from the outside porch. Little by little, Sano had recognized that her rosy cheeks were unusually reddened and her crimson wined magenta eyes very weary as she coughs continuously. Megumi is not feeling well. Megumi is ILL.

"Sano get up there, we're ready to leave, call her now so we can get her a farewell."

Kenshin murmured to Sano who was half listening to the red-haired man while gazing at his fox lady.

All of a sudden, Kaoru approached the young lady doctor while the two men wearing the aku jacket and the red-colored kimono beneath the porch were looking at them.

"Megumi-chan, I know you would merely refuse to take you with us. But I'm sorry Meg, I guess we have to take you by force" Kaoru said smiling nervously, unsure of how Megumi will react.

Megumi sighed and responded,

"You've said lately that you have to be there before dawn and catch up for the final trip, its been quite long well that you took much time preparing those luggage, and if I'll try to analyze it, if you go now you'll exactly be there for the last trip, but if you'll wait for me then to return on Dr. Gensai's clinic, and pack up my luggage, you'll never get there in time."

With these exceeding statement, Megumi expected Kaoru to stop from insisting, but all of a sudden, a young man with a big baggage entered through the porch.

"Taa daa! Here they are Kaoru-chan, Whoo! At last I was in time." Yahiko nodded while wheezing. "I thought you'll not come back. Megumi-chan, do I have to check your baggage? Ha-ha. Yahiko is sort of distrusting as well. " Kaoru replied.

"Kaoru-chan! I did my best to beg for that teriyaki and get this." Yahiko nodded holding the key on Megumi's room. "How did you?!" Megumi said in surprise. Yahiko replied, "Megumi-chan! I thought that strategy would not work, but thanks to my marvelous drama that you were focusing on my face! And it's your fault to place that key on the tatami floor.

"No, Yahiko. It just slipped off on my pocket!" Megumi trembling as she spoke. "Cut it out Yahiko" said Kaoru. "Megumi-chan, we're to the utmost sorry for taking your belongings but it's really necessary in our plan" "K-Kaoru, Yahiko." said the fox lady who was wordless still.

Sano and Kenshin talking in the porch, "I get it, for Megumi to go with us leaving at her work. Anything must flow smoothly such that plan of Kaoru and Yahiko. Ken-san, you're wife's really tough." Sano said as he grinned. "I'm pretty sad that I weren't involved in this plan." Kenshin smilingly replied.

Deep inside Sano's heart, he wanted to thank Jou-chan, now that there's a great chance for his fox lady to go with them, to go with him.

"Megumi-chan, I definitely were thinking that you never would really go with us then, but of course we can't just set aside the fact that we all can't absolutely enjoy moreover that one of our special comrades would be left out here, come on Megumi-chan, we're about to leave." Kaoru smirked as Megumi still said no word and was astounded with their well perfect plan for the lady doctor.

Megumi, calming herself for a while, closed her eyes while smirking and took a deep breath. "I'm all thankful guys that you do care and worry about me, about my job. I understand it much, Kaoru-chan, Yahiko, Ken-san, rooster head, I'll miss you all buddies." Sano abruptly replied "What are ya talking about? How come you'll miss us that you'll be with us and you're going then, too?

"Sano, I'm pleased to join you, but it's a grateful task to serve and devote myself to all people here. Those who need my help, those reasons why am I bringing my medicine box with me, those whom I also care for. I am a doctor. I am the doctor whom everybody can trust on and rely on to take the guts exist in this humankind, to uphold them a little chance, a little time to spend their lives with their family and companions just like what Kami-sama wants me to accomplish as Megumi-dono. Minna-san, arigato." Megumi explained wholeheartedly. "But…" Sano said as Megumi tried to declare her final words. "Leave now, everyone you'll surely be late for the trip. Daijobu. I'll be staying up here in Kamiya dojo, if you wanted to, just for Yahiko's effort to bring this whole luggage and besides, the dojo's quite messy and needs cleaning. Don't try to postpone this or else, you all will probably make me feel pathetic! Ken-san, help Sanosuke here bring out the luggage." She grinned.

"Megumi" A man said behind her, the rooster hair moron. "What about your illness? I've observed you earlier and found out that you're not feeling well, he said staring on her wined red magenta eyes. "How 'bout you, Kitsune-chan?" He asked, placing his palm on Megumi's forehead. "I told you that's just a trick Sano, I was just tempting you to go near me so I can smack you as many times I would want to, and why are you this much worried about me, Sano? She grumbled glaring at him. "Nah, Me? Worried about you? Thanks, I don't have cuts on my hand, but I have lot of bruises on my body because of you! And I'm wishing to pay ya back sooner, Megitsune!" He said loudly then mumbled, "I never thought you love the teriyaki more than you love me." "Did you say anything else, Sano?" Megumi asked with her fox ears. Sano nodded, letting that one escape on his mind.

Kaoru, carrying the sleeping Kenji whom she got earlier in the room, with Yahiko and Kenshin preceding, "Megumi-chan, will you really prefer to be left here?" Kenshin asked. "Yes" She said with delight. "Guess we have nothing to do with it, Megumi-chan, take care of you, we'll come back sooner!" Kaoru whined. "Kitsune-chan, I'll eat all teriyaki in Tokyo and nothing will be left for you, hehe." Sano said with the infuriating response of his fox lady. "BYE!" They said with all hands waving.

Megumi, tried to uphold it for so long. After a distance between them and her, she coughed out, again with reddened face and lifeless eyes. Sanosuke, as he turned his head checking out Megumi, that she was coughing, the fox lady for second time was acting very okay, and waved at Sano vividly. Sano was very unsure of it, but continued to walk through as they fade in the vision.

Megumi, back in her illness, as she tried to show the happy and lively Megumi before, were all _faking. _

**CHAPTER 2: BACK FOR MY FOX LADY**

Megumi, walking back inside the dojo, finding it hard to step on the ground, stayed on her sleeping futon that Yahiko had also included in her baggage, fainting though, she tries her best to create an offset with her body's lifelessness, and reaching the documents hardly enough, just like a handicap who feels very numb on her legs to motion.

Sano, whistling against the fleeting wind, in the tight-opened window beside him in the train, "I wonder if we're looking on the same sky." He murmured.

"Yamete Sagara! Why do ya keep on thinking bout her after all that she's okay?" he whined slapping his head.

The train suddenly slowed down, it seems that there's a problem with the engine.

"Gotta pee" Sano mumbled hurrying outside.

As he took a pee, he saw and glared at the young bully at a distance, trying to punch off, smack, and slap the Buddha stone in front of him with exasperation and abruptly ruined its cracked, gray-colored bald head unintentionally.

An old man approached him as he nervously put back the Buddha's head in its place, cunning the old man that nothing odd happened, and yet at least made him believe that the boy isn't doing anything mean with the sacred figure.

"What a dupe" Sano said as he finished off to pee.

Returning back to the train which was all prepared to continue the trip, all of a sudden the moron was helpless but to remind the fox lady and visualize her face when they had heft her.

He felt mystified that the scene between the young man and the sacred Buddha happened twice this day but in different circumstances.

Lastly he figured it out. Just like the child tricked the old man, was as simply as Megumi shifted into her conspicuous, dreaded look with the usual lively Kitsune-chan he knew, and now, trembling because of this stupid trickery Megumi had ever made. An onslaught of anxiety drew on Sano's face, as he tried to familiarize those.

Sano swiftly ran inside the train and got all his baggage packed up at his back.

Megumi, on the other hand, was cooking ramen for her, which could someway replenish her strength to accomplish certain things before this very night ends. Worrying that she cannot afford to sleep safe and sound without an accompany, without them, without him, no right hand with bandage would ever make those demons run away, no other man in this humankind can make her feel infuriatingly blissful, with sheer pleasure and the feeling of being loved. And now Megumi, only with herself and her thoughts alone.

On the train,

"Sano, what do you think you're doing?" Kaoru yelled.

"Sorry guys, I guess I've left off very important things behind in Kyoto. I can't promise but I'll try to get by and catch up soon." He replied while smirking.

Kenshin smiled back and said "Sano, we're trusting you." as the rooster headed off the train.

With an uproar of his feet pounding on the ground, Sanosuke was obviously longing from her, as pleasing as the vision every time he longed for her touch as her smooth and soft hands glide on his, when she treats it full of cuts and bruises with all his thug fights.

Sano abruptly stopped by a teriyaki store surprised that a small store would be still, late at night like this. He surely wanted to bring some for his fox lady, and proceeded on the dark alley following the railway where the train had passed by.


End file.
